


oh simple thing, where have you gone?

by iloveyousweetbean



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Comfort, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Mentions of Therapy, One Shot, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 00:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18173363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyousweetbean/pseuds/iloveyousweetbean
Summary: Chat Noir and Ladybug run into each other after years of silence and Hawkmoth’s defeat.





	oh simple thing, where have you gone?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this lovely cover of [Somewhere Only We Know (Reneé Dominique)](https://youtu.be/LCHRBn2hoOk). I'm proud of how this turned out. After the recent episode, I got to work on finishing it up. :) I might make continue it with another one-shot :) Kudos and comments appreciated. No concrit, please. I hope you're all having a lovely day and a nice week, too. You all deserve happiness. Enjoy!

* * *

 

**_I came across a fallen tree... I felt the branches of it looking at me_ **

 

“Gabriel Agreste,” Ladybug growled, “I should have followed my instincts and not have counted you out when you akumatized yourself. Or did Nathalie akumatize you?”

 

Ladybug was limping, as she held the brooch close to her chest and a passed out Nooroo in her other hand. Chat Noir was lying on the floor, unable to move at the moment, completely drained of his energy.

 

“I did it to get my wife back. You don’t under-”

 

“Save it. You harmed countless innocent civilians to get to someone who was long gone the moment you entered that temple.” Ladybug coughed and she felt Nooroo stir in her hand. He was weakly calling out for Tikki and Plagg, and Ladybug cooed him back to sleep.

 

“You are merciful. I know you’ll hear me out. Please, I did it so Adrien could get his mother back-”

 

And that’s when Chat Noir stirred from his weak state.

 

Ladybug watched as he swiftly stood up and grabbed Gabriel by the collar.

 

“Do not take advantage of her good heart. You don’t deserve anything. You and Nathalie are defeated and it’s over. You will never see your son ever again. You will spend the rest of your life locked up in a hole where you will never see the sun ever again.” Chat Noir was shaking and Ladybug drew near, begging Chat to let him go, the police would be there soon.

 

“It’s over Hawkmoth. You lost.” Ladybug leaned in and whispered into Nooroo’s forehead, “Nooroo, I renounce you.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Nooroo’s eyes opened momentarily, before smiling and it was a smile that was relieved to be home after a long, exhausting journey when he was whisked back inside of the brooch.

 

Chat Noir turned once, his face full of absolute anguish, before dropping Gabriel on the floor. “I am not a monster like you.”

 

The sirens sounded outside and Gabriel quickly latched onto Ladybug’s leg.

 

“Please,” Gabriel choked out, “ My son needs me. I’ll give you all the money you want, Just please, help me get out of here and help me board a plane with my son. You'll never hear from me again, I-”

 

Ladybug was shocked when she saw Chat Noir pick up Gabriel by his collar and drop him to the side.

 

“Don’t you ever lay a hand on my lady ever again. Your son doesn’t need you. He’s done well enough on his own. He’ll manage still, maybe even be better off, without you there.”

 

“Please, Chat Noir-”

 

“Ladybug?” Officer Roger’s voice called out and Ladybug held out her free hand for Chat.

 

“Chaton, it’s time.” Ladybug took in a deep breath and Chat took one last look back at Gabriel. The police rush in and they both step outside and leave his house, where it’s currently being swarmed and turned upside down looking for anything else that could help their case. But they have plenty of evidence and a lot of witnesses that are willing to testify. Ladybug declines and so does Chat for any interviews. It’s too much.

 

There was something that she couldn’t quite pin, but she sensed there was a hidden resentment for Gabriel Agreste deep within Chat. He must be hurting for his dear friend, Adrien Agreste, like she was, too. There would no doubt be a frenzy of news reporters who’d be out for Agreste blood and that burden would land on Adrien. Her heart hurt thinking about how his period of mourning was going to be tough and she ached, now that the battle was over and she thought about the life that was ruined.

 

**_Is this the place we used to love?_ **

 

They both take one look at each other, before they nod and jump to the rooftops, with Chat extending his baton and she throws her yo-yo out for what could possibly be the last time.

 

“Chaton, are you alright?” Ladybug gave his hand a gentle squeeze and he flinched, wincing when she cupped his cheek. “You can talk to me.”

 

“I...my lady, I’m fine. Don’t worry about me.” Chat pulled the corners of his lips up into a smile, but he wasn’t fooling her.

 

“Oh, chaton.” Ladybug let out a shaky breath, “It’s over. We won.”

 

And she begins to cry, her shoulders shaking and her whole body soon follows, trembling with each uneasy breath she takes and let out. She wraps her arms around his neck tightly and she presses their foreheads together. This was the beginning of the end and she feels his arms wrap tightly around her waist, and the teardrops on her cheeks as he’s crying, too. They’re both sobbing and holding each other, utterly exhausted from years of fighting and it’s all they have the strength left to do. All they can do is hold each other.

 

* * *

 

 

**_Is this the place that I’ve been dreaming of?_ **

 

After they finish crying, all that’s left is the tired looks in their eyes that make them look like they’ve aged several years. Her eyes widen as he breaks away from her.

 

“Where are you going, Chaton?” Her voice cracks as she’s extending her hands towards him, to grab his arm, afraid of him leaving her.

 

“I don’t know, my lady. But I think it’s time we parted ways.” Chat bowed and Ladybug shook her head, feeling the tears rise up again.

 

“Please don’t leave me.” She murmurs and Chat Noir doesn’t meet her gaze, dropping his to the floor. “Weren’t we going to reveal our identities to each other? Chat?”

 

But he’s not responding and that’s what scares her the most. He’s usually chatty and always so upbeat, but she supposes it is to be expected. After all, she herself can’t find it in her to have any reason to smile. She’s not smiling now as he turns his back on her.

 

“I think you were right, my lady. It’s time for us to move on with our lives and it’s best if you not know who I am. But maybe sometime down the line, we’ll meet again...my queen.”

 

She takes a step back as she realizes what he means. He’s not coming back. He takes a step forward, and before she says anything else, he takes her face gently in his hands and kisses her.

 

It’s a bittersweet kiss. It’s her very first kiss that wasn’t done in the heat of battle, to break a curse, or save someone from an akuma, but she knows it’s a goodbye kiss. Her eyes flutter shut momentarily before she feels his hands slip away and soon, she feels nothing at all.

 

And just like that, he’s gone, gone, gone.

 

* * *

 

Ladybug clenches her hand into a fist and with the other, she’s holding the box that contains the brooch and a resting Nooroo. She realizes it’s already dusk and she knows she should get going. It’s time for both her and Nooroo to go home. It’s time for Tikki to rest as well.

 

It’s time to move on.

 

* * *

 

_A decade later_

 

* * *

 

 

She’s running her own company now. She deals with anything and everything to do with fashion. Marinette still feels a great sadness within her as she thinks of everything she lost after Hawkmoth’s defeat.

 

**_Oh, simple thing, where have you gone?_ **

 

She lost two people. She lost her beloved Chat Noir and her best friend, Adrien Agreste.

 

Adrien had moved away with Gorilla as his new guardian and he had sold off every last bit of the company to someone he didn’t even know for a small amount.

 

With his father in jail and absent from Adrien’s life, Adrien hadn’t wanted anything to do with his father, so he had sold his company to get rid of it as fast as he could to the person who had made the first offer to take it from his hands. Marinette remembered how he was all over the news for a whole year, as the topic of Gabriel Agreste (a.k.a Hawkmoth) and who was going to take care of Adrien continued. In the end, it was all settled and Adrien was gone with Gorilla, with the old Agreste mansion demolished and turned into flats.

 

“Girl? Earth to Mari.” Alya’s voice called her back from her thoughts and Marinette blinked twice, trying to regain focus.

 

“Sorry, I blanked out for a minute.”

 

“Do you ever think we’ll find out who Ladybug and Chat Noir were?” Alya sat on Marinette’s desk, typing in something frantically into her phone.

 

“It’s been over ten years now. I don’t think we ever will.” Marinette wanted to avoid anything to do with the topic.

 

It brought back so many memories she didn’t want to remember. It had taken her years of therapy before she could even begin to process what had happened exactly, and she was still uncomfortable around the subject. She was still healing and Alya sensed it, quickly changing the subject.

 

“I think you missed a stitch there.” Alya pointed out and Marinette threw her hands up in the air, exasperated because she had been too distraught with everything...and she had messed up.

 

“Maybe you should take a quick walk,” Alya suggested and Marinette undid her bun, nodding, as she ran out the door.

 

* * *

 

 

The cool summer air kissed her skin as she walked around her city that she had worked so hard to protect. She could pinpoint exactly where everything had happened and she wrapped her arms tightly around herself.

 

She had never told Alya her secret. She loved her dearly and she couldn’t bring herself to do it, no matter how much she wanted. Alya was a great friend though. and sensed when she was uncomfortable, changing the topic of the conversation from whatever it was that made her uneasy.

 

She would tell Alya when the time was right, not now, when she was still aching from all the events from all those years ago. She knew Alya wouldn’t take it well at first, but with time, things would shift back to a new normal. Marinette just couldn’t handle that right now, with other things still occupying her mind.

 

**_I’m getting old and I need something to rely on_ **

 

She had kept in touch with Adrien through short, but deep phone calls that got a little longer as time went by. One day, in the winter of the previous year, the phone calls just stopped coming and when she had tried calling, it was the wrong number. It was no longer Adrien’s and she didn’t have any other way to contact him, as he had kept everything else privately and didn’t share any other information so she could keep in contact.

 

It was just another regular, stressful day with deadlines around the corner. She wished she could visit Master Fu and drink tea and chat with him. She longed to see Tikki and Wayzz chasing each other and listen to Master Fu’s stories of when he was younger, after he had opened up about what had happened at the temple.

 

She would have given anything to spend one last day with everyone there and not how it was now, with her relationships strained and her isolating herself constantly. She passed by where Master Fu used to live and saw that someone else had set up another shop. It was no longer Master Fu’s, but it belonged to a barber now.

 

She felt a sense of melancholy as she slowed down her pace and realized there was someone else standing outside, examining the outside as well. He was clutching a paper in his hands and his blond hair was slicked back, cut short, with a frown on his face.

 

“Excuse me, sir? Are you looking for the person who ran the shop here?” Marinette called out and the person didn’t turn to her. She saw him tense as he straightened up and she took a few steps forward.

 

“I…” His deep voice faltered and she felt like she knew him from somewhere.

 

“He passed away a couple of years back.” Marinette fought back the tears, but they spilled over anyways. She didn’t want to cry because he told her to not cry, to only remember the good and smile because she deserved to smile and be happy. Even when he was on his deathbed, he had thought of others and he had passed away peacefully with the love of his life.

 

“Ma’am, are you alright?” The stranger towards her and she knew those kind, green eyes that were staring at her in deep concern.

 

“I’m fine. Thank you...Adrien.” Marinette stammered and his reaction frightened her, as he began to run off.

 

**_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_ **

 

She lost no time in catching up to him and as soon as they both stopped running, she began to cry. He had returned and she knew it was him because of the way he looked at her without even noticing, mischievous, like if he had something up his sleeve and she missed him.

 

She threw her arms around him and it had been so long. She relished the sweet feeling that came when he wrapped his arms around her and she felt like that teen she was all those years ago before everything had changed drastically. She wanted to go back to a simpler time.

 

But she wasn’t going to and she knew. She missed her kitty desperately, too, but all she could hope was the best wherever he had gone off to. She bore no ill feelings towards him because, at the time, she had wanted to run as far away from Paris as she possibly could have, but she didn’t. She was linked to the city, for better or for worse, and she would always be.

 

“I’ve missed you and everyone,” Adrien mumbled as she pulled back slightly and searched his face for anything that could possibly signal skepticism. “I thought everyone else would have moved by now.”

 

“I never went anywhere, Adrien.” Marinette let out a small chuckle and Adrien did, too.

 

“I guess so. You didn’t even move to America when you were offered the chance to, with everything paid. You stayed here and you made a name for yourself around the world.” Adrien gave her a small smile and her breath hitched, remembering how they had stood in the rain and he had beamed at her.

 

“I couldn’t leave Paris. There was a lot that kept me here, and Alya and Nino refused to let me move.” Marinette smiled fondly, thinking of their begging her to stay, “They wanted to keep an eye on me and they have their own little family now. I’m the kid’s aunt now. My mom and dad want me to settle down, but...I can’t.”

 

Adrien’s eyes flashed with something she couldn’t quite make out, and she shifted in his arms, trying to breathe properly. It was a lot to take in that he had returned to Paris and something flickered inside of her, hoping her kitty would come back soon, too. It was stupid and pointless, she knew, that just because one person came back, didn’t mean the other person would, too.

 

“You look upset. Is there something wrong, Marinette?”

 

**_I'm getting tired, and I need somewhere to begin_ **

 

She found herself laughing, and it was odd. It just slipped out and she had absolutely no control over it. It was years of bottling up and locking away anything to do with love. She loved her kitty and she loved her best friend. Whenever her mother and father had brought up settling down, nudging her towards suitors who had come and stopped by their house to ask for her hand, Marinette had laughed. How could she love anyone else when her heart already belonged to someone else?

 

“A lot of things are wrong, but this is right. You’re right. How have you been?” Marinette wiped away any tears of laughter that lingered on her cheeks as she took Adrien in, and how much he had changed in the course of ten long years.

 

“I’ve been...struggling. Gorilla did a great job raising me and he helped me find a good therapist to talk to. There was a lot under the surface I was holding in and shoving under the rug constantly. It was difficult to open up at first, but your phone calls to me helped me in the long run. Thank you for that, Marinette.”

 

“Why’d you change your number?” Marinette blurted out and she wanted to kick herself. It sounded so rude and his expression changed from pleased to neutral.

 

“I isolated myself, Marinette. My father told me something that haunted me and I cut off contact with everyone. Gorilla dragged me back to Paris shortly after he found out what exactly was going on and why it happened. Nathalie passed away while she was in prison and my father said he had truly lost everything. He said I would, too, because he knew what I was hiding and it would be my downfall.”

 

“He told me something that chilled me to the bone. Gorilla was furious when he found out. My own father told me I was a disgrace to the Agreste name and it was a good thing my mother was dead because she wouldn’t have to see what I’d become. I spent weeks crying and unable to do anything. I had called Nino and immediately hung up when he picked up. I couldn’t.” Adrien’s eyes were watery and she cupped his face, caressing it gently.

 

“Ah, Adrien you’re never going to be alone. Your mother would be proud of you, having overcome everything your father put you through and maintaining that kindness you always have. Your father is the disgrace to the Agreste name and you are the honor. Your mother will always be in your heart.” Marinette placed a hand on his chest and Adrien closed his eyes. She wanted so badly to take away all the pain that had been brought onto him by his own blood.

 

She wanted to start all over with him, but her heart also belonged to her kitty. She decided she’d start over with him as friends. That’d be a good start as she was still sore over her loss. Maybe as time went on, she’d be able to move on without thinking of her kitty so much.

 

But she knew that wouldn’t be possible as she had latched onto him as tightly as he had to her.

 

**_And if you have a minute, why don't we go_ **

 

“Would you like to come by my office and have lunch there? I’ll ask Alya and Nino to stop by as well if you’d like?” Marinette offered and she was met with a positive response.

 

“I’d love to, Princess.”

 

Marinette had stopped breathing momentarily, thinking of how Chat had often called her that when he visited her balcony at night to talk to her.

 

“Walk with me?” Marinette asked, her lips stretched into a thin smile as Adrien joined her on her walk back to her office.

 

* * *

 

“Wow.” was all he said when he stepped into her office.

 

“It’s messy, I know. I haven’t been able to clean it with deadlines coming up and I’ve been pulling all-nighters here.” Marinette cleared her desk and set down the food.

 

“He must’ve meant a lot to you.” Adrien sat down across from her and Marinette was puzzled. Who was he referring to? Did he know about-

 

“Is that your grandfather?” Adrien pointed to a picture of Master Fu resting up on her wall, decorated with her signature cherry blossoms, with another smaller picture in the corner of him attending one of her fashions shows with his wife and the three of them had wide grins.

 

“I…” Marinette’s eyes shifted to the silver ring on her thumb and she felt the tears prick her eyes again. Gosh, how she missed Master Fu. He was really like a grandfather to her.

 

“It’s alright. I understand loss. You don’t have to speak, Marinette. My condolences.” Adrien bowed his head and Marinette nodded, reaching for a fork.

 

She noticed his eyes lock in on the ring she was wearing.

 

**_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_ **

 

Plagg was inside, not having the will to bring him out. She had explained to him that she reminded him too much of her kitty and he had understood, remaining dormant inside of the ring for well over five years, since Master Fu had made her the guardian of the Miraculous box. She had kept the ring in hopes that Chat Noir would return, but she knew it was useless, considering that now, Master Fu’s old shop was gone and Chat probably had no idea what had happened to him.

 

She had kept her earring locked away, along with Tikki, knowing that there was no danger to protect anyone from. She kept the ring on, though, because she was hoping that just maybe, one day, Chat would come back to her.

 

“Strange. I used to have one just like that years ago.” Adrien shrugged, “Hey, Marinette?”

 

Marinette snapped out of her daze by those words.

 

He used to have a ring like the one she had on years ago.

It couldn’t be.

Maybe he had had a replica.

But that couldn’t be possible because the miraculous she had on was in its dormant state and not black like Chat Noir’s.

 

But then again, maybe he had had one just like it because his father had replicated it from the miraculous book he had stolen all those years ago. After all, he had done the same with the fox necklace and the ladybug earrings.

 

“It must have been very lovely.” Marinette sipped her tea as she began to try to figure out exactly what had happened to Adrien to change him into the solemn, not so cheery young man that was in front of her. It was more than just his father. She was sure of that, as she saw his cheeks redden and his eyes avoid hers.

 

* * *

 

Did she know? Adrien had accidentally let it slip out without even thinking. The memories he had had with Plagg had overwhelmed him and he’d be lying if he didn’t say he missed that little rascal. Adrien had done what was best for both of them at the time. He had given Plagg back to Master Fu and moved away with Gorilla. He had been seventeen at the time, still a minor and he needed a guardian, which Gorilla had gladly taken up.

 

Gorilla had always cared for Adrien and after a long discussion, they both decided the best thing to do for Adrien was to move him somewhere where he could start over and away from all the negativity he faced from lots of people back in France, where he was now.

 

He had his friends, but Adrien was afraid they’d be affected too.

 

People were ugly like that, Adrien had learned.

 

“Yeah, it was, until I outgrew it.”

 

_Outgrew it._

 

He knew Plagg would be seething with rage if he ever heard those words come out of his mouth.

 

In a way, it was true. He had outgrown the miraculous and although he would give anything to be that carefree (for the most part) teen he once was, he had always known that he would have to grow up at some point. The day he had let go of Plagg was when he started to grow up and learn how awful and malicious the real world was. The moment he had stepped back inside of the mansion, it had been swarming with news reporters that had previously never would have been able to step inside a ten-foot radius of their home. He knew that it was the reality he would face back home and he would become a target.

 

For a while, he was accused of being an accomplice in his dad’s acts because of the way he had always run off during and akuma attack, but Marinette had vouched for him at the time, saying that she would run off, too and he would comfort her because she had been afraid of the akumas. Adrien knew that was a lie, but kept his mouth shut. The officers had been wary, but they really could find no evidence against Adrien and that was that.

 

Or so he had thought.

 

Then, the letters came and he knew it was risky staying in Paris until the trial was over. He was supposed to come back after the trial had been over but it had dragged on for a full three years and Adrien had been out two out of those three. Even after, all the rights to the Agreste fashion line went to Adrien, but Adrien was absolutely repulsed by his father and his actions and he had wanted nothing to do with it.

 

**_This could be the end of everything_ **

 

“You outgrew...a ring?” Marinette queried and Adrien was pulled back down to Earth.

 

For some reason, the way she had said it with her lower lip jutting out slightly and her eyebrows furrowed in bewilderment made him snicker. It did sound ridiculous (“Utterly ridiculous!” Chloe’s voice rang out in his ears) to him once the words escaped her lips.

 

“It was kind of like a rite of passage. After leaving France, I had to adjust to a lot, and I decided to get rid of the ring before I left. The person who gave it to me was a kind man and I decided to give him back to him since it did belong to him previously. He took it without a word and I haven’t seen him since.” Adrien swallowed and he felt his throat go dry. Now he knew what happened to the man who had trained him and cared for him deeply like a father cared for a son.

 

He caught the spark in her bluebell eyes and he noticed that her ears were bare, the earrings she had once worn were gone.

 

“Did you trade your earrings for the ring?” Adrien took her hand in his and he looked to her for her consent. “May I?”

 

She was nervous and he could see it, as she gave him a quick nod and he gently eased the ring out of her finger, examining it closely.

 

“Alya and Nino are stopping by with their kids in about an hour. Would you like to help me clean up while they get here once you’re done with your meal?” Marinette rubbed the spot where the ring had been and stood up with a smile. “Are you ready, Adrien?”

 

And he knew that this wasn’t just any ordinary ring when he slipped it on. He took in a shaky breath as he slipped it on his ring finger where he had had it when he was younger. It brought back a rush of memories and everything he had gone through.

 

Above all the negative feelings he had learned to overcome with years of therapy, he felt a sense of relief when he slipped it on. He remembered the sweet feeling that filled him when he said the words that would transform him and allow him to go and meet up with the girl he loved dearly.

 

He remembered the way she would tease him and they’d race across the rooftops to the Eiffel Tower. He had never known if she had ever felt the same way he had, but he had held onto the love he had for her.

 

He loved two people and that would forever confuse him. He knew sooner or later, he’d have to move on, but he was stubborn, still holding a flame for his lady like the first time he had met her. But he also loved Marinette.

 

“Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged out of the bag.” Plagg yawned and he turned to see Adrien with wide eyes. Plagg immediately rushed to Marinette. “I don’t know who he is. Can you put me back in the ring?”

 

“Plagg...it’s me.” Adrien tried to coax him to come closer, and Plagg frowned.

 

“No.”

 

“I brought you your favorite, stinky, icky cheese.” Adrien held up a piece of camembert and Plagg, however angry he was, rushed over to swallow the piece of cheese out of Adrien’s hand.

 

“We’re going to have a serious talk later, kid.” Plagg harrumphed and Adrien rolled his eyes with a smile.

 

“I’m not a kid anymore, Plagg.” Adrien chuckled lightly as Plagg’s lips formed a mischievous smile.

“I know a kid when I see one and you are a kid, kid. Have you met b-”

 

“Ah, that’s enough, Plagg! Thank you, but…” Marinette’s voice faltered and Adrien felt like a sense of peace was finally settling inside of him.

 

He was standing in front of the other person he loved and he whispered the words that he had shouted so many time to taste freedom.

 

“Plagg, claws out.”

 

A flash of green light enveloped him and Adrien, catching a glimpse of himself in a nearby mirror, was in a costume similar to the one he had had previously, but with more features and a bit looser. His hair was still grown out, but it was tied back into a ponytail. The only things that had stayed the same were his ears and mask, which widened his eyes into huge green, glassy ones.

 

His eyes landed on Marinette, who was in complete shock.

 

“Chaton?”

 

And he saw her reach for something in her pocket. It was a small key and she wasn’t moving, paralyzed as she took him in.

 

He knew right then and there, his lady...his queen was standing right in front of him. No one else but Ladybug had ever called him chaton. He had his suspicions in the past, but they were confirmed a decade later in her office as she pulled out the miraculous box out of its safe where she had hidden it. She pulled out a tiny box that contained the earrings she had worn long ago.

 

“Spots on.” Marinette began to cry as the red light engulfed her and transformed her into Ladybug, savior of Paris.

 

Adrien- _Chat Noir_ \- had found his lady after being separated in the peak of their youth and tears were streaming down her face. “I knew it, I knew it.”

 

“You didn’t know, you silly chaton. I kept it a good secret from everyone.” Marinette - _Ladybug_ \- sloppily wiped away her tears as best as she could, but he had other ideas as he cupped her face and wiped them away with his own hands. “Spots off.”

 

“You have no idea how much I missed you.” He embraced her tightly, afraid that if he let go of her, she’d be lost to him forever.

 

“You stupid kitty,” Marinette choked out as she buried her head in his chest, “I looked everywhere for you and waited for you to come back. Why didn’t you tell me that day that you were Chat Noir?”

 

“Plagg, claws in.” Adrien stroked her hair back from her face gently and Marinette whimpered. It hurt him to see her cry over him and he wanted to relieve her pain. “ I never stopped loving you, Marinette.”

 

He completely undid her and she burst into tears again. “I love you, too, and I never stopped searching for you, hoping you would come back soon.”

 

He was back where he belonged, in the arms of the love of his life, his lady, his queen.

 

“Ick, I want some cheese to forget everything I’m witnessing right now.” Plagg burped and Tikki nudged him gently.

 

“Shh!” Tikki hushed and Adrien wanted to kiss Marinette, run his fingers through her hair, lay next to her and fall asleep with her in his arms. He wanted to do everything with her and never let her go. He had made that mistake once, he wasn’t going to do it again.

 

“Please never go away ever again, Adrien.” Marinette was trembling and he held her, trying to soothe her.

 

“Never again.” Adrien placed a tender kiss on her forehead and he knew, he was meant to stay.

 

**_So why don't we go...Somewhere only we know?_ **

 

* * *

 

_Five Years Later_

 

* * *

 

 

“You can’t catch up to me, my chaton.” Ladybug teased as she scratched the bottom of his chin before dashing off again.

 

“Would you like to bet something on that, my lady? A kiss?” Chat wiggled his eyebrows playfully and Ladybug didn’t hesitate any longer. She zoomed off and it began, the little race that they had every week, every other night.

 

However, she knew that he knew that she wasn’t as agile as she used to be. It had been showing more and more lately, as she got tired quicker in the past two weeks.

 

She took advantage of her head start, but her boyfriend was faster.

 

 _Boyfriend_.

 

As she ran and swung her yo-yo around, she thought about Alya scolding her and Nino giving her his two cents as well.

 

_“You should be married by now.” Nino and Alya would scold in unison._

_“We’re taking things slow.”_

_“Too slow.” Alya would huff out with a frown._

 

 **_Maybe not too slow after all_ **, Marinette thought to herself as she let out a triumphant yell, near the Eiffel Tower now.

 

“Not so fast, my lady.” Chat Noir howled, and she was running out of breath, not as good as she once was.

 

 _Especially not with_ -

 

She missed a step and she was falling downwards to the floor with a sharp, alarmed cry. “Chaton!”

 

And before she knows it, he has her in his arms, with a relieved sigh. “My lady, are you alright?”

 

She’s shivering, but she knows that as long as she’s in his arms, no harm could ever come to her again. “I’m pregnant.”

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: SO For some reason, AO3 changed Alya to ALya. I don't know why when it clearly shows every time I try to edit it that it's Alya? Like her name proper and everything, but it's not a mistake on my part. Anyway, I wanted to thank everyone for 100+ Kudos. It really means a lot to me and I love each and every single one of you who left me your thoughts in the comments <3


End file.
